Pokemon Red: The Journey of a Lifetime!
by ShadowOfBlaze
Summary: Jacob is a secluded individual who can't wait to be a Pokemon Trainer. After grabbing, Jacob goes out to challenge all the Gyms, not coming back home until he defeats the Elite Four. Note: This is my first story.


Author's Note: This is my first story, so please go easy on me. Since I'm quite young, I have a very creative mind, but I have one of the worst cases of Writer's Block, so chapters will come out EXTREMELY slow. Another thing is at the time I am writing this, high school is starting, so that'll make it even slower. But no, I refuse to ever stop making this story until it's finished, so the longest time in between writing chapters will be 4 months.

In any case, this story takes place in the fictional game of Pokémon Red/Blue. Yes, the old one. And yes, this is the English one. So there will be a lot of differences with the Pokémon games of now. Most differences will include game mechanics, but there will be move differences too. I may cut out some mechanics in favor of making it a bit more realistic, but that's it.

This story is rated T, so there WILL eventually be violence, and yes, that includes blood. Hopefully, I'll include no vulgar words in my story, but that's subject to change.

Well, that's all for my story, so let's walk into Jacob's story…

Well, let's get the annoying drivel out of the way first. Which is to say, the first 10 years of my life.

I was born in the "ghost town", or what I call Lavender Town. Around the time of my birth, my mother worked part-time on the S.S. Anne as a cook. As for my father, he worked at the respectable company of Silph Co. as a worker helping to produce TMs, or Technical Machines.

When I was born, my mom and dad, after saving up enough money, decided to move to Pallet Town to live a quiet life. As a boy in Pallet Town, I was incredibly secluded, mainly because my mom was extremely overprotective, and sometimes wouldn't even let me leave my room.

That all changed when I reached the age of 7, and my dad finally convinced my mother to let me go off to Pokémon school, 2 grades behind. Surprisingly, I was quite smart, and I rose until I was actually a grade AHEAD. To keep myself from being picked on, I kept myself hidden from others. The other kids rarely noticed me, even though I stuck out for being smaller than the others. Thanks to that, I was never bullied, and I never actually met a bad person, since I rarely talked to others besides my mom and dad.

At the age of 9, however, I was tired of being secluded, and wanted to talk to others. However, I found out quickly that I was socially awkward. And I mean extremely socially awkward. So again, I stuck to the shadows.

So now that we got those years out of the way, let's talk about me in the present.

I have black hair and blue eyes. My height is 4'5'', and I'm extremely skinny. I don't have any muscular build whatsoever, and I have no real strength. I do, however, have great stealth.

Now let's really get to the present.

Well, it was your usual day in the life of me. Well, not actually "usual." I was 9 and 363 days old. Unless it was a leap year, which it wasn't, it means I was 2 days away from my birthday, the day I reach the great age of 10. The day I get my first Pokémon.

Not surprising, my friend decided to visit me that day. Well, my only friend actually. His name is Josh, and he was the same age as me. I met him when I was 4, when I was trying to escape my room through the window (from my fall, I suggest you don't try that). After I fell, I met him. He's pretty much the opposite of me, in which he's VERY good with people, and he likes to stand out. He's the same height as me, and he's also pretty skinny. But at least he has SOME muscular build, specifically his arms and legs.

Anyway, he decided to stop by my house that particular day, and of course, since we're getting Pokémon in 2 days, the obvious conversation happened. We talked about which starter we were going to choose.

"So what do you think you're choosing as your starter, Jacob?" Josh asked.

"Well, I'm hoping for a Squirtle." I replied.

"I'm hoping for Bulbasaur. Guess I'll destroy you first battle due to mine being grass."

"Well, we're getting them at low levels. I won't lose that quickly. I might actually win if I'm lucky… Why do you want Bulbasaur, Josh?"

"Well, I'm not really into Fire types, and to me, Bulbasaur is a close second on the Cool factor. What about you?"

"Well, I'm a huge fan of defense, and Squirtle is pretty resilient. That shell is pretty hard. I would've chosen Charmander instead, but I heard that the first gym is a Rock-gym, and I don't want to have a huge disadvantage. I heard it from-"

"Stop. Let me guess. Eavesdropping."

"Well, I wouldn't really call it that…"

"Just saying, you can do that, just don't eavesdrop on me please? I prefer my discussion to be private if you're not there."

"Sorry."

After that discussion, Josh walked back to his house. To be serious, Squirtle's defense wasn't the only reason I wanted him. The other reason is that I had eavesdropped on him talking to himself earlier, and heard him say he wanted Bulbasaur, so I wanted Squirtle so I could have a challenge.

Fast forward to my 10th birthday

Waking up at 7 AM to my alarm clock, I ran down the stairs as fast as possible. I was going to get my first Pokémon! The excitement was running through me. I put on my clothes on the table downstairs, brushed my teeth, ate my breakfast, and wondered where Mom was. I knew Dad was usually out for his routine walk, but where was Mom?

After calling her name a few times, I decided to leave the house to get my first Pokémon. And that's when I spotted a note:

"I know you couldn't wait or get prepared, so I have your stuff for your Pokémon journey at Oak's laboratory. Mom's with me. See you there."

Glad that I didn't have to prepare anything, I ran out the door on my way to Professor Oak's laboratory.

Next chapter: My First Pokémon!


End file.
